When We Say
by kellythegleek
Summary: Next Gen: the not so detailed story of Lily, Scorpius and the highs and lows of their relationship.


**A/N: first off, I do not own Harry Potter or the song, When We Say (Juicebox), secondly, I really wanted to write this and I'm really sorry that I haven't been able to update my other stories. ps the timeline might be a bit confusing but technically the beginning is the present and part one to four is the past and five to eight takes place after the prologue. ((if i made things more confusing i'm sorry)) oh and the POV changes a lot so sorry**

**When We Say**

**prologue.** _lily_

She remembers all the good moments. All the time that they spent together, from the secret meetings that took place late at night, to the stolen kisses that happened before quidditch matches.

She remembers all the bad moments. She envisions the arguments, the jealousy, and her rare encounters with his grandparents. The pain is fresh in her mind.

She vividly remembers the breakups (and the makeups) and she knows. She _knows_ that she wasn't just imagining everything. Imagining that he cared. Imagining that he ever gave a damn about her.

She walks away, unaware that certain tall blonde boy lurks in the corridors watching her.

**i. **_scorpius_

_Somethin' bout the way_

_Somethin' bout the way you look in my eyes_

_You make everything so damn easy_

_So easy that I don't got to worry about a thing_

He's looking at her across the classroom. He's surprised that a girl two years younger than him can handle seventh year potions. The small redheaded fifth year looks noticeably smaller compared to all the other seventh years.

His eyes narrow as he sees that loser Lorcan nudge closer to Potter. He can also sense Albus noticeably tense up at the sight of Scamander cozying up to his little sister. Being the guy's best friend he knows that Albus hates the sight of Lily with guys. _If he knew the truth,_ Scorpius thinks to himself. He reassuringly pats Albus on the back, because he knows that he's already won the unspoken feud between him and Scamander.

After class ends and the other seventh year Slytherins and Gryffindors leave he whisks Lily into a secluded corner in the corridor.

She lets out a squeak of surprise before relaxing when she notices that it's just him.

"Merlin, Scor! You scared the hell out of me!" Her brown eyes glimmer with slight annoyance.

"Sorry, Lils, I had to get you alone before you went back to the Griffs." He says sheepishly, his hand ruffling his hair nervously.

Her eyes soften and he can feel butterflies fluttering not only in his stomach, but everywhere. It's an odd feeling but he likes it. Her eyes are like dark pools of chocolate and he can feel himself relax under her gaze.

"Aw, Scor, this doesn't have anything to do with Lorcan right?"

"N-no." he doesn't understand why he's so nervous. Usually he's a badass, emotionless being but even the slightest interaction with the littlest Potter seems to chip away at his hardened exterior.

"You've got nothing to worry about okay? At the end of the day, _you're_ my boyfriend. Not Lorcan."

And the thought just makes him smile because he knows she's right.

"And it just sucks that we have to keep it secret." She continues, looking at the ground.

He knows that she doesn't like being kept a secret. Hell, he hates it too. But Albus would castrate him if he knew that Lily was dating him, the resident manwhore, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

"It's gonna be just fine." He says reassuringly all the while pulling her into a hug. They stay like that for a few moments before the sound of footsteps breaks them out of their trance. He quickly jumps away from Lily and jumps behind the hidden nook in the corridor.

"Lils! I noticed that you weren't behind me when we left and I got worried that you got kidnapped or something!" Lorcan exclaims, his voice full of worry.

"There's no need to worry, Lorcan, I just had to talk to Slughorn for a bit after class. He kept mentioning that I join the Slug Club," She lies smoothly. He admired that Lily could lie so smoothly and easily. He had never pegged her to have the ability.

_She would make a perfect Slytherin, _Scorpius muses to himself, unaware that Lorcan and Lily had started to make their way to the Great Hall together. 

He peeks from behind the pillar to see Lily looking back at him, blowing him a kiss, before turning the corner with Scamander.

Silently, he leaves his spot and heads to the Great Hall by himself, but unlike before, he is completely calm.

**ii. **_lily_

_And baby when we touch_

_All I can see is the image of us_

_Sittin' by the ocean, just before the dusk_

_Sippin' on a juicebox, with sand between our toes_

They're sitting in a hidden nook in a tree beside the lake. She feels the sun beating down on her and the tingles running down her left arm from her left hand. Her pale freckled hand is entwined with his milky white one.

Earlier they had snuck into the kitchen, where the house elves had happily packed them a picnic. She slowly takes a sip of her pumpkin juice and basks in the setting sun. Beside her, her boyfriend is slowly eating an apple. She can see the outline of the giant squid off in the distance and the sky is tinged with hues of purples and pinks.

A slight breeze passes over them, leaving her feeling cold. She shivers unknowingly, not even knowing that she is cold until she feels Scorpius placing his robe over her shoulders. She snuggles into his scent, smelling fresh mint.

"_Today in class we're going to cover one of the world's most powerful and most dangerous potions. Amortentia. Could I get a volunteer?" Slughorn announces to the class._

_Slughorn's eyes swept over the class, ignoring Rose's whimpers to get chosen and landing on Lily. _

"_Lily? Would you like to be my volunteer?" his tone sounds a bit forceful and she knows that he won't give her a choice in the matter. She shrugs and walks up to the covered cauldron._

_Slowly, he takes off the lid and her nostrils are filled with the scent of fresh mint, pumpkin juice and apples. _

The rest of the students are off in Hogsmeade, making them the only older years on castle grounds.

She knows in the pit of her stomach that they'll have to leave soon, once all the other students, and Albus, come back, but in the back of her mind she imagines the what ifs. What if she and Scorpius weren't a secret? What if they were in the public? What if Albus didn't react strongly?

She can hear the sounds of students getting closer to the castle. Sighing, she nudges the older blonde boy beside her and they quickly gather their stuff together before heading back to the castle.

**iii. **_albus_

_And this is the part when we say we're in love_

_And the part where we have our first kiss_

He's just come back from Hogsmeade after a horrendous time with Lorcan. Earlier today, Lily had turned down his idea to go to Hogsmeade together, claiming to be sick. He's a bit worried because Lily never gets sick. Weirdly enough, Scorpius had also turned him down due to injuring his ankle during quidditch practice. To say that Albus wasn't suspicious would be a complete lie.

Still, they're his best mate and his sister, nothing much can happen, right?

He hurries to the hospital wing, using many of his secret passageways to get there the fastest. But before he can get there, the sound of a faint giggle stops him. It sounds a bit like his sister's laugh but that seems a bit unlikely due to the fact that she was lying on a hospital cot earlier in the day.

But surprisingly he sees a flash of red hair followed by a bit of blonde. He can hear the laughing getting louder, getting closer. He quickly ducks behind a suit of armour and he sees his _sister_ not alone but with _Scorpius_.

His own mate bloody betrayed him. His blood hits a boiling point when he spies the bloke putting the moves on his sister. Obviously his sister is unaware of Scor's ways. In a blind rage, he storms over and pulls the two apart before sending his fist into his best mate's face.

The arguments passes by in a quick blur of angry swear words, hexes and the muffled cries of Lily as he takes her back to the Gryffindor common room.

**iv. **_scorpius_

_But this ain't a movie, I know you can't come with me_

He doesn't really know what to do or what to expect. Albus is furious with him, and Lily is avoiding him. He's pretty sure that she's going to break up with him. Maybe the whole secret relationship idea wasn't well thought up. He and Albus are mates. He can't just give up seven years of friendship for a brief fling that means _nothing_ to him.

Who is he kidding, Lily means everything to him. But Albus is his _brother_. They're thick as blood and he _can't _lose that. That's all he has. After his father and mother had been avada'd for leaving Voldemort's side when he was in fourth year, he'd been left with his blood status obsessed grandparents. He _needs_ to keep this friendship. He hears Albus move around in the bed next to him. He's got the entire day to figure out what he wants to do.

By the time breakfast rolls around in the Great Hall, Scorpius still doesn't have the foggiest clue about what he's going to do. Contrary to usual, Albus is sitting far down the end of the Slytherin table and it pains Scorpius to admit that he needs Albus as a friend to make Hogwarts bearable. After all, other than the Weasley family, nobody really accepts him due to his father's Death Eater status.

He looks up from his full plate; his appetite lost, and locks eyes with Albus. Using his head to motion to the door, he gets up and leaves the Great Hall. A few moments after the loud steps of Albus' shoes signal his arrival.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" He senses the cold tone in Albus' voice but still opens his mouth to reply.

"Your blessing. For me and Lily to date."

"I can't do that." Albus replies stubbornly.

"And why not? We're best mates, Albus"

"And because we're best mates, _Malfoy_, I know you. I know what you do to girls. How you go through them as quickly as handkerchiefs and I refuse to see you do that to my sister."

"It's not like that with her."

"That's what you said about Alice Longbottom and my cousin, Roxanne. Just please, Scor, do this for me. Please don't date her. She deserves someone that she can trust." And with that, he knows that Albus is serious. Sighing to himself, he braces himself for the storm.

-x-

"We need to talk," he says, his voice solemn, "I just don't think that it's the greatest idea that we see each other anymore." His eyes refuse to meet hers as he looks above her head, refusing to make eye contact. He knows that if he does, he'll lose it.

"What do you mean? Is this about Albus? Did he put you up to this?" she asks her voice confused and worried.

"No, I just don't think that I like you anymore. Maybe you should just go date Scamander." He's lying through his teeth. The mere thought of Lily and Lorcan together sickens him to his stomach.

"No, you're lying. I know you. I _know_ you. You don't mean this. Everything will be okay, every—"

"Lily, just forget it. Nothing ever happened. _We_ never happened." And with that he walks away, his vision clouding with tears, but yet he doesn't turn back because if he does, he'll never leave.

**v. **_lily_

_You got your life, he better be treatin' you right_

Something's missing. She's at Madame Puddifoots with Lorcan and even though she used to dream of going here with _him_, it just doesn't feel the same with Lorcan.

_He_ still appears in her dreams and sometimes when they bump into each other in the corridors or the library she feels butterflies.

After a while, she gave into Lorcan's chasing and decided to grant him a date, which turned into another and another. But she hates that instead of mint, he smells of lemon. She smells more alcohol on him than pumpkin and Merlin he smells of horrid body odour at times due to his need to constantly practice quidditch. But nonetheless, he treats her well, and isn't afraid to make their relationship public, which is all she could have ever asked for.

Yet things still feel odd.

**vi. **_albus_

_Just tell me you don't love me_

_Tell me you don't feel the same way that I do_

_Tell me I don't make you smile like I do when you walk in the room_

_You're so... so hard to let go... Oh..._

It's his seventeenth birthday and h's officially an adult now. He's got his apparating test scheduled soon and life is going pretty good. But he can't take the way that his best mate slouches around everywhere and the empty look in his sister's eyes. He has a feeling that her relationship with Lorcan isn't going amazing but she acts as if nothing happens.

A huge cheer breaks him out of his train of thoughts and he looks around the Slytherin common room, which had been turned into a party room for the night, to see his best mater entering the room. He instantly bounds over to the blonde where they instantly start talking about the latest quidditch scores.

Sometime in between their conversation about the Wimbourne Wasps and Chudley Cannons, Scorpius' concentration is taken away. He can feel Scorpius looking at something over his shoulder and turns around to see his sister.

He watches as Lily stares past him, most likely at Scorpius, and he sees a smile slowly creep on her face before she joins Dominique and Lucy. When he looks back at Scorpius, his best mate has a stupid grin on his face.

But that's when Albus finally makes a realization.

The realization that maybe, just maybe, he made a mistake. 

**vii. **_lily_

_I'm no Einstein but I know a sign when I see one_

_And I know you love me too_

_And I know you love me too..._

They broke up. Things weren't working out. Plus, Lily realized that after she got to know him, Lorcan was a bit of a douchebag. His mother may have been one of the sweetest people that Lily knew, but her son was about as nice as one of Hagrid's monsters.

She hopes that she isn't imagining that Scorpius seems to be showing interest in her.

It's been a few months but she finally understands why they broke up. Albus had explained to her in a drunken haze at his seventeenth birthday party.

It's the day of the final quidditch match of the year, and she decides that instead of sitting in the stands with her fellow Gryffindors she'd sit with the Slytherins.

Tension filled the field as the anxious Ravenclaws and Gryffindors cheered for their teams. Carefully making her way up the stands, she spots a free spot beside Scorpius and smoothly takes her spot beside him.

He notices her and acknowledges her with a small nod before turning his attention back to the field. She sees Lorcan zooming around on his broom showing off his beater arms to the crowd of fangirls. Looking over at her, his eyes narrow into a glare and before she knows it he's sent a bludger straight her way.

_Oh merlin, he's even more of an idiot than I thought._ She thinks as the heavy ball zooms toward her and she squints her eyes shut.

In a quick flash, something blocks her and takes the impact. Carefully opening her eyes, she sees him lying on the ground on his back and she instantly moves to his side.

She can tell that he's suffering and the crowd of commotion draws her professors near to assist her in getting Scorpius help. As she leaves the stands, Scorpius on a stretcher beside her and Madame Pomfrey helping her, she can hear the sound of Professor McGonagall scolding Lorcan and she can't help but smirk.

**viii. **_scorpius_

_And this is the part when we say we're in love_

_And the part where we have our first kiss_

_You got your life, he better be treatin' you good... so good..._

_You got your life, he better be treatin' you..._

_Treatin' you... treatin you right_

He can feel his head throbbing and his chest aches as if he'd been stupefied multiple times in the same spot.

He slowly opens his eyes and the sunlight streaming from the window across from him makes him instantly close them. From his brief glimpse, he can tell that he's _definitely_ not sleeping in his bed. He smells the air and it smells a bit like vomit and potions. He's either in the potions classroom or the hospital ward.

Trying once again, he opens his eyes but this time he also hears voices.

"What if he doesn't get up? What if he's stuck like this forever?" a familiar voice asks.

"Lils, it's going to be fine. He got hit in the chest, not his head. Scor is a fighter. He'll be okay. A little bruised, but okay." Maybe Albus is talking? He's not sure; his head is pounding, but probably because Madame Pomfrey gave him pain relieving potions.

He fully opens his eyes to see Lily turn and her eyes to open in surprise. In a flash, she's right beside him, feeling his forehead and murmuring to herself.

"It's going to be fine, Lils. I'll heal soon." He tries to give her his signature smirk, but he fails because he doesn't really have enough energy to do it.

She giggles at his attempt and places a small kiss on his forehead, and for some magical reason, it feels as if his headache is significantly better.

"What about us?" she asks, her gaze hitting him straight to the core and suddenly making him nervous.

"I think we're going to be just fine." He says surely but slowly. But it's the truth, he can feel that things are going to be just dandy from now on.

Her eyes quickly flicker to his lips and before he knows it his are too and they're leaning closer.

A cough breaks them from their reverie and they both turn to the side where Albus is awkwardly shuffling on his feet.

Scorpius groans to himself, because he knows what's going to happen next. He holds his breath, bracing himself for Albus' rage.

But nothing happens. Albus nods his head at Scorpius and _leaves._

He looks questionably at Lily who smiles in response.

"What happened? Why's Albus alright with—"

"It's fine. We'll talk about this when you're better. Just get some rest." She turns away but is stopped when he grabs her wrist.

And when he pulls her down into the chair beside him, she doesn't stop him.

"I love you," he says, a nervous glimmer in his eyes.

"I love you too," she repeats and he knows that things are going to be just fine.

La fin

**A/N2: haha I have no idea what I'm doing but I wrote most of this at 2am in the morning so this was a bit rushed. A lot of details are missing but I wanted to focus on the relationship and not really on a story. I'm really sorry if this is a really crappy story. **

**Reviews make me happy yay**


End file.
